


SEND: Love

by tobiosbae



Series: Oikageday Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Texting, Drunken Mistakes, M/M, Mentions of Drunk Friends, OR IS IT, Or Is It?, Teens being dumb, Underage Drinking, forced confession, oikageday, oikawa's pals r just tired of him pining from afar so they take matters into their own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Day 2: Important Events - Confessions





	SEND: Love

Tobio groans when he hears his phone chirp with messages. He rolls to the other side of his bed and grabs his pillow to throw over his face; hoping to smother the insistent buzzing sound.

It doesn’t.

Annoyed at being woken up Tobio grabs the pillow and throws it at the wall across from him, and then he reaches for his phone. He stares at it with tired, unfocused eyes.

Finally, his eyes seem to register the phone in front of him and he sees it’s Oikawa-san messaging him.

Now,  _ that  _ wakes him up.

Tobio unlocks his phone and brings up the messages from Oikawa-san. He still rolls his eyes when he sees the name for Oikawa: The Best Senpai ™, he didn’t choose that, obviously, Oikawa-san did. (Tobio still cannot get over how Oikawa-san had grabbed his phone out of his hand and inputted his number after a practice match. Mind-boggling, really.) His eyes widen when he reads the messages.

The Best Senpai ™ [11:14 P.M.]: OI OIKAWAS KOHAI THIS BITCH LIKES YOU LOLOL

The Best Senpai ™ [11:14 P.M.]: HES TOO CHICKEN SHIT TO TELL U SOOOO WE THOT WE WLD >;3c

The Best Senpai ™ [11:16 P.M.]: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY BLUEBERRY  BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ANSWER PLSSSSSSS OIKAWA DOESNT KNOW WE HAVE HIS PHONE YET LMFAOOOOO

The Best Senpai ™ [11:17 P.M.]: FUKC I THINK HE NOTICD OH SHIT

The Best Senpai ™ [11:20 P.M.]: TOBIO-CHAN !! DONT BELIEVE MY IDIOT DRUNK EX-FRIENDS

The Best Senpai ™ [11:20 P.M.]: (艸дﾟ*)

The Best Senpai ™ [11:20 P.M.]: omfggggggggg imma kill them is2gg  (╬◣д◢)!!

The Best Senpai ™ [11:22 P.M.]: lets just pretend this never happend ok…

The Best Senpai ™ [11:25 P.M.]: ill understand if u dont wanna talk anymore

Confused.

Baffled.

Flustered.

Are words that easily describe how Tobio’s feeling right now. Oikawa-san like- _ likes  _ him...what’s he supposed to do now?

_ Oh fuck,  _ Tobio thinks. He feels his cheeks warm and his heart flutter in his chest. He startles when his phone buzzes again. It’s Oikawa-san.

The Best Senpai ™ [11:30 P.M.]: TOBIO I SEE THAT UVE SEEN THE TEXTS

The Best Senpai ™ [11:30 P.M.]: pls respond back

Tobio stares at his phone some more before this overwhelming feeling of-of  _ something _ taking over his very being, and soon enough, he’s texting back.

Y r ur frnds drunk? [11:31 P.M.]

There, simple and straight to the point...kind of.

The Best Senpai ™ [11:32 P.M.]: idk they’re dumbasses aND THEY R MY EX-FRIENDS TOBIO-CHAN !!!

The Best Senpai ™ [11:32 P.M.]: (；￣Д￣）ANYWAY ! just pls ignore what they said earlier ok

Tobio’s fingers are typing before he even comprehends what he sent.

no  [ 11:33 P.M.]

He’s not surprised by the flurry of texts that come after.

The Best Senpai ™ [11:34 P.M.]: WHAT DO YOU M E A N NO??????

The Best Senpai ™ [11:34 P.M.]: >.>

The Best Senpai ™ [11:35 P.M.]: T O B I O

Tobio’s face flushes when he types out his next response:

cause i like u 2…

His finger hovers over the send button, uncertainty. It isn’t until he rereads the messages does he gets the courage to hit send.

cause i like u 2…[11:37 P.M.]

Tobio waits.

And waits.

And waits.

No response back.

The flush on his face becomes darker in color, he can’t believe he  _ actually  _ thought Oikawa-san’s friends weren’t lying.

Goddammit, he’s made himself look like a fool now.

He starts typing, he’ll say he was joking and then act like none of this ever happened. Tobio’s about to hit send when a call interrupts his texting.

CALL FROM: Oikawa-san

Tobio debates with himself if he should hit the END call, but doesn’t. In the end, he begrudgingly hits the CALL button.

“Oikawa-”

“I LIKE YOU, TOO, TOBIO-CHAN!” Is what cuts him off. The angry flush lightens to a petal pink. “W-What?”

“I-ugh...Like you, too. So, yeah” Oikawa-san says, voice shaky and hopeful(?).

“OH,” Tobio responds, he feels like he needs a drink because his mouth has become too dry. “I like you, as well, Oikawa-san.” He pauses and waits, listening to Oikawa’s heavy breathing.

“You do,” Oikawa-san exclaims. “I mean, of course you do, Tobio-chan! I am quite the catch, ya’know.”

Tobio pinches the bridge of his nose contemplating why he likes this jerk.

“Buuuut, anyway, since you like me I’ll take responsibility and take you on a date. Tomorrow at 7, wear casual clothes, ok!”

His eyes widen in shock, “Oikaw-”

“Can’t wait, bye bye!”

Tobio feels his eye twitch, the audacity of Oikawa-san. He tosses his phone back onto the desk by his bed before curling himself around his blankets. He needs all the rest he can get after this circus show...and he needs to make sure he doesn’t have any bags for his date.

He’s sound asleep when his phone goes off one last time.

The Best Senpai ™ [12:00 A.M.]: can’t wait for our date tomorrow !!  ␟␏(ɲ˃ ˈ̫̮ ˂ɳ)␟␏ෆ

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh 2nd day my dudes...hope u liked this :)
> 
> come yell @ me about oikage @ [tobiosbae](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
